katinaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette Chen
History Juliette was born in Roadmont, youngest daughter of a postman and a restauranteur. Juliette's older sister Ophelia was always a flashy and outgoing child, but Juliette was grounded, thoughtful, quiet, even as a baby. She made few friends in elementary school, in fact, her only real friend was Tracy Tuppence, a loud-mouthed and compassionate girl from England. Thanks to a specific variant of gene M inherited from her mother's side of the family, Juliette has always had certain telepathic abilities. As a little girl these powers frightened and confused her; her father David Grey refused to acknowledge them and her mother reluctantly went along with him... up until her passing. When Juliette's mother died at 13 in a natural gas explosion, a bitter Juliette accepted an invitation from her auntie Mei-Fing to move to Seattle and live with her. Homeschooled by her Auntie, Juliette withdrew even more from the world while under the wing of Auntie Mei-Fing, but it was worth it. As it happened, Mei-Fing shared Juliette's abilities, and was able to coach her in the ways of honing and responsibly using her gifts of divination, mind-reading, and telepathy. She developed other interests, of course, and at 18, instead of heading off to college like most kids, Juliette worked to become a successful party DJ and bartender. Her powers proved to make her exceptional at both jobs; as a DJ Juliette could literally read the minds of the hosts and play the perfect music to make the ideal bonus; as a bartender Juliette could sympathize, tease, flirt, or joke her way into the perfect tips. For some eight years, Juliette lived like this, sleeping with randos and alienating every friend she tried to make with her super-powered insight and empathy. That's when Juliette decided to head back to Roadmont, to conquer the demons of her past and to better the city she once called home, the city that, according to the news, desperately needed some help... Roadmont, sadly, was a mess. The Lucky Dice Gang had risen to power and were creating chaos. A mysterious corporation was corrupting the media as well as city hall. Vigilantes were unleashing violent revenge on the streets, and powerful mutants were pursuing all manner of selfish goals. Something had to be done. By pure chance, Juliette was able to reconnect with her old friend Tracy upon arrival in Roadmont, and the two quickly became roommates and best friends once again. 'Superpowered' villains and heroes were on the rise in cities across America, thanks to the sudden outpouring of Mutants 'coming out.' Tracy wondered why Roadmont should be any different. Thanks to Tracy's imagination and skill for marketing and Juliette's powers and self-defense classes at the YMCA... The new mutant superhero Sage was born. With super empathy and mind-reading, Sage can find a peaceful solution to almost any conflict. To those few she cannot solve diplomatically.... she will fight. Hard. Personality Juliette has a weary and hard-edged personality. She struggles with alcoholism (it dulls the side effects of her abilities) and depression. She can also be bright, funny, and incredibly kind- her powers have made her, perhaps literally, among the most open-minded people on Earth.